Blow out!
by MarenMary93
Summary: The power in Starling city has blown out. Oliver is on the task, he knows the person whom is behind it. But the power won't be the only thing to blow out, his old knee injury will tear up again too. Oliver!hurt, Arrow!hurt. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to 'A wrecked knee', 'at the hospital' and 'Taking the offer'. **

**If you haven't read them yet, you can click on my nick and read them. But it's not necessary...**

* * *

The moon shone above him. Oliver looked up to see a million small stars above him. He hadn't seen that many stars since the island. The fact that there was a power outage and that it was affecting all of Starling city might be the reason. It was beautiful.

But the people of the city was used to have electricity. It was three days since the power had disappeared, and it was starting to look like a battlefield. Those who didn't have gas-stoves built fires outside, in the streets… Most didn't even know how to cook over open flames.

Some of the things Oliver had seen the last couple of days put him on the verge of either laughing out loud, or cringing. He had seen someone trying to practically soot a steak, he would be willing to bet that that man had never lit a campfire to make other food than hot-dogs before. Well, if he had lit a campfire at all… Another thing he was willing to bet was that the steak would be raw inside, and still kind of cold… The man had basically been asking for food-poisoning.

Oliver had probably seen a hundred people fuzzing about that their phones was running out of power too… What had the world become? He remembered that he used to be upset whenever his phone was low on battery, but that was in another lifetime… Before the island.

Now he enjoyed whenever he could disconnect and chill out.

He was far from running out of power himself though. Both him, Felicity, Diggle, Sara, Roy and Laurel had bought solar chargers for their phones. It came in handy…  
And team Arrow, as Felicity sometimes referred to them, was in need of being able to reach each other at all times…

Dominic Kays was the man behind the power problems. He had become a rather public person over the last year or so. He went around warning people about things like this happening.

It had taken them a good while to figure it out. Kays wasn't your typical criminal mastermind. Far from it! His day-job was teaching kids that somehow had fallen outside the regular system. Kids that would either turn in to criminals or hobos. Everybody who knew Kays liked him and thought of him as a kind person. Oliver included.

It wasn't to stick under a rock that Oliver had a troubled past. As early as fourth grade was the first time he had been in one of Kays' classes. He got help with a lot of things down at that center. Managing his ADHD for instance… The reason he had been placed in that class in the first place was that he had kicked his teacher hard enough to make the man limp for almost a month. He had truly had one of his 'episodes' back then.

But he had learned now that Kays wasn't who he pretended to be. After a little research from Felicity, they found out that he in fact was a part of some Czech mob. That his real name was Dominic Bartusek, and that Dominic Bartusek was far from anyone you wanted to watch over your kids.

Convicted for more than 20 murder, 3 known rape-charges amongst of other things. He escaped from a high-security Czech prison 6th of May back in 1985. Ten days before Oliver was born, that part creeped him out a little bit. Dominic had been 26 at the time, now he was a well-respected 55 year old… It was weird knowing how differen Dominic Kays really was. Oliver couldn't help shaking his head when he thought about it.

Tonight was the night; he was going to stop one of the men that had helped him out a lot when he was a kid.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading, the next chapter will bring some pain into the picture... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Oliver sneaked around the corner. If he was about to get in a fistfight with Dominic Kays, he wanted a head start. His arm was still a good way from super yet… And Dominic was a fit, athletic and was a MMA instructor. Former MMA national champion to be exact…

A weak arm could be just the advantage Kays needed to win a fight… Just the advantage that made Oliver lose or worse… Get killed.

Once he had rounded another corner he saw a big boulder of a man, the man was a pure bundle of muscles… Oliver was ready to bet his life that it was Dominic's son, Alexander.

Back in high school Alexander and Oliver had been friends. Or well… Brothers in crime would probably be more accurate…

But as many other relationships that was tied up around being on the wrong side of things, that one too broke. They had split up as friends after a gruesome quarrel between them and a girl…

Raising and drawing his bow, Oliver stepped forward and moved towards Alexander. He paused once he was halfway across the hall. Far enough away to be sure whether Alexander was attacking or just shifting his weight once he turned around to face Oliver.

"Turn around slowly and keep your hands where I can see them!" his husky voice rung off the concrete walls as he called out towards his former buddy.

Alexander did as he was told. A flash of terror crossed his face as he took in the green hood and the bow raised at him.

Suddenly he charged at him, running lower than Oliver had expected… The arrow missed by a mile and Alexander Kays ran into Oliver's torso full speed. Oliver smacked his elbow against the hard floor, and it sent million little lightning bolts erupted from it.

This time he was lucky. His elbow hurt, but he figured it wasn't too bad. There hadn't been any cracking sounds and he could still move his arm normally… (Okay… as normal as that arm would move now. It had been a bit stiff since he got shot a few months back…)

Oliver lost every bit of advantage he might have had, but he was still able to fight on. Alexander landed a few good punches towards Oliver's torso, whom could swear that he felt at least two ribs cracking due to the force. He bit back a groan that threatened to escape his lips and his eyes shut tight.

He had lost hold of his bow when Alex had attacked him, so he couldn't shoot him. His right arm was throbbing violently and his opponent was as big as a freaking mountain, probably as strong as a bear too… Hand to hand combat would only result in more pain, for his own sake…

Most of his arrows had fallen out of his container when he was flung through the air, but some of them might be inside of his reach… He could do a lot more damage with one of those arrows than by hand only… Problem was, so could Alexander, and it looked like he knew it…

A sharp burning sensation, followed by warm wetness manifested itself on Oliver's left side, just below his ribcage. He knew the feeling of sharp metal slicing him, it was almost familiar… Blood oozed out from the five inch long cut, which was running parallel to the bottom of his lower ribs.

He allowed himself to cast a glance down, to make sure he wouldn't bleed out within the next 30 seconds or so… It looked like he had a lucky day today! All though it was a long cut, it was pretty shallow and it wasn't bleeding too badly. Still he knew that Felicity would turn all mother bear about it...

Within seconds after Alexander had cut him with one of his own arrows, Oliver was back throwing punches and attempting to slice Alex wherever he got the opportunity to…

He managed to land a pretty good uppercut at Alexander's jaw, which caused the mountain of a man to lose his balance just long enough for Oliver to spin a roundhouse kick that hit him square in the back. It was forceful enough to send the giant man to his knees for a moment at least. Then he delivered a forceful hook punch that hit Alexander just right and sent him smack to the floor.

Oliver didn't want to kill Alexander, they had too much history for that. But he had no problems about tying him up and leave him here alone until he was able to return and find a more permanent solution…

Once Alexander was secured and Oliver had gathered up his equipment again, he continued sneaking around the abandoned factory site. His elbow was pounding and his side was throbbing lightly, but it wasn't anything that would compromise his fighting abilities.

A few minutes later he found the room where Dominic was hiding. Dominic and two of his huge bodyguards that was… Those guys made Alexander look like a normal person in comparison. They looked mean too. One of them, a man with some Asian heritage, had a bad scar running down the right side of his face, from hairline to chin. The other one, a blonde man about his own age, had tattoos running up and down his arms, even up his neck. There was no doubt that it was prison tattoos, probably from an American prison…

The blond man smiled, revealing his lack of teeth. They had probably been punched out somewhere along the road.

"Shit…" Oliver managed to state before the two human bulldozers ran at him. Fighting Dominic would have been challenging enough, but with these two bruisers he knew that he would have to depend more on luck than skill! Something he never enjoyed…

One of the men hit him around the waist, while the other one went in for a low cut. Shoulder tackling Oliver's legs with as much force he could muster.

Once again he was lucky, he hadn't been putting any weight on his unstable leg as he had been tackled. More accurately, he hadn't been in contact with the floor when the Asian guy went for his legs.

Once the bruisers stood up so that they could kick Oliver instead of punching him, Oliver rolled back over his shoulder and stood up himself. Even if these guys was strong as oxen, Oliver had much more speed.

He pulled his bow and sent an arrow straight through the blond man's chest, before he proceeded to do the same thing to the Asian guy.

Now it was only him and Dominic Kays left, and he was running low on arrows.

Without any warning Kays jumped over the fence that separated them, with much more agility than a 55 year old man should have. He also landed rock-solid a few feet in front of where Oliver was standing.

"Turn the power back on, and I won't harm you!" Oliver demanded, squaring off Dominic. His tone was as intimidating as he wanted it to be.

"No! I will teach these folks a lesson that they will remember for the rest of their lives!" Dominic paused to smile a sick and twisted smile towards Oliver, "I will let them starve so that they will have to put me as mayor of this city, just to get as much as a slice of bread!"

Dominic's smile broke in to a full grin, and he let out a laugh that caused Oliver to think about the villains in old superhero cartoons.

The 55 year old stepped closer, before he suddenly threw a superman-punch as he leaped towards Oliver. Thanks to his reflexes Oliver managed to duck away from the punch, but was surprised by a kick to his stomach.

Once he got back at his feet he jumped to get a hold of the lowest level of a ladder that went up to a metal bridge that was over him. He surprised himself when he actually reached it, and started pulling himself up one level at the time. When he was almost finished pulling himself up, Dominic grabbed a hold of his legs and yanked him hard enough for Oliver to lose his grip around the metal rod high above the ground.

His right knee exploded with pain and gave away from under him within seconds after he hit the concrete feet first. It was like somebody just cut off all that held his knee together and it just collapsed under him, like a house of cards.

He screamed as waves of pain rolled over him, and Dominic placed his foot above his kneecap before he placed his weight on the foot hovering above Oliver's painful knee.

He felt his kneecap dislocating as Dominic put more and more weight on his knee. He was helpless and pretty doomed right now. He let himself fall back on his back and suddenly found an abandoned arrow right where his left arm fell. Grabbing it, he flung himself back up and used the momentum to pierce Dominic's lower chest with the arrow.

Kays coughed up some bright red blood before he collapsed next to Oliver on the floor. Just seconds later, Dominic Kays drew his last breath.

The pain was excruciating, his knee felt like a billion sledgehammers pounded at it at once. He tried getting up, but his knee had just about as steady as a house of cards in strong wind… The only thing his attempts caused him was pain and nausea…

When he took the time to look down at his painful limb he saw that there was an odd angle, where his knee used to be… Instead of bending the way it should, it stuck out in a weird 45o angle… The sight of it reminded him of what Jonas Hart had warned him about a couple of times by now. His knee would probably give out completely and demand surgery…

Yup… this was it! He couldn't even move his toes without being stabbed what could only be described as with white hot lightning. He let out a moan as he let himself fall back against the concrete floor, and gasped when the movement caused him an excruciating amount of pain.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he couldn't tell whether it was from frustration about the situation, or just the pain the injury caused him. All though, he had no problem admitting that his leg was more than enough to make him shed tears…

Minutes passed before he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. His hands was shaky as he dialed Felicity's number, and just when he put the phone to his ear he realized that he wouldn't be able to talk normally at all…

It hurt too much, it was too PAINFUL!

"Felicity!" his voice cracked at the first syllable. He wanted to be strong and brave, but this was too much and was both scared and in pain.

"Oliver!" her voice was alert at once, "Are you hurt?" It wasn't as much of a question as an assumption.

Oliver couldn't get another word out before he sobbed. Tears was now running down his cheeks by (what felt like) the gallon and his voice was far from the usual husky voice everybody knew him for.

"I… *sob* I wrecked my knee…" Oliver sobbed once more before he pulled himself together enough to at least attempt to finish the phonecall, "It looks awful and I can't *gasp*…I can't move without screaming!"

"I'll send Diggle and Roy straight over there, do you want me there?" the concern in her voice was more than audible.

More than anything else Oliver wanted Felicity to comfort him right now, but he didn't want her to have to see his leg like this… Or this hell-hole of a building for that matter…

"I would love it, but could you rather call Jonas and DC?" he paused to gather his thoughts again after another wave of A-grade, high intensity pain rolled over him… He couldn't help but let out an involuntary painful groan… Which Felicity of course heard, "You can meet me at the, OH FUCK!…. Sorry… At the hospital later!"

"I'll be there!" Felicity said as she already dialed up Jonas Hart and DC.

"Good…" Oliver attempted a smile, but was glad no one was around to see it, since he felt it came off more like a frown that a smile.

"OH GOD! Oliver!" Diggle was squatting beside him, his eyes glued at Oliver's right leg. "How did you do that?!" he asked motioning towards what should have been the knee area…

"I fell!" Oliver spoke through gritted teeth, he was about to start crying in front of two of his best friends if his leg didn't stop hurting soon.

"From where? The roof!?" Roy asked looking up at the roofm that was about 65 feet above them.

Oliver didn't trust his voice enough for a whole sentence, so he just pointed at the ladder hanging from the bridge. "The highest one…"

"You know… Moving you is going to be a helluva task!" Diggle stated. "But first we need to stabilize that leg of yours!"

Diggle patted him on the shoulder before he stood up and walked to look for some splinting material…

"How bad is it?" Roy was crouched beside him, "On a scale from 1-10…?"

"Fiv…"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO PUT THAT BELOW SEVEN!" Dig's voice sounded from the other side of the room they were in.

Oliver bit back another sob as a new bolt of lightning sent fire up his leg.

"Okay… Eight then!"

"I'll let that one pass…" Diggle said when he returned with an armful of things they could use to secure Oliver's knee, "But I would have guessed Nine…!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! (I haven't had the time to reply yet! I think I'll get around to that soon! I hope so!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the far beyond AWESOME comments! I can't keep from smiling right now!**

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Hello?" Jonas answered the phone half asleep. It was three hours since he had gone to bed, and two hours until he was supposed to be at the hospital again… These last days had been crazy, many accidents happened when townies had to get by without electricity. Luckily the hospital had a good emergency generator, and fuel enough for weeks…

"Hey, it's Felicity Smoak!"

A brief wave of panic shot through him. He knew he was only called when it was serious business… He knew they had no problem handling a 'simple' gunshot wound by themselves!

He was out of bed before either of them had time to say another word. "What happened?"

"He hurt his knee, I'm not sure how bad, but he mentioned meeting him at the hospital afterwards…" Jonas could hear how anxious Felicity's voice was, and he realized what that meant. Only the thought of Oliver being in bad enough shape to consider the hospital sent chills down his spine.

"My shift starts in about two hours, should I meet up with him anywhere?"

"They're at the abandoned boat factory down by the east dock… Diggle and Roy are there with him… I should call Dakota, she would probably like to be noticed too…"

"Yeah, DC likes to know what happens around her… She's at the hospital now, her shift lasts until 9 a.m…."

"Okay, I'll put on some clothes and get over to the factory! Anything else?"

"No, that's all I know about." Felicity answered, her voice was broken as if it was on the verge of breaking.

"Okay, bye for now then!" Jonas said and hung up, he rushed over to his closet and dug out some clothes fit for whatever he might encounter the next couple of hours before he got over to the hospital and his scrubs…

Meanwhile at the abandoned factory, Diggle had splinted Oliver's leg as best as he could. It was a delicate procedure, he knew that if he only jostled Oliver's leg just the slightest it would cause his friend a world of pain.

Considering that Oliver liked to cover up his pain, it scared Diggle and Roy that their friend gasped, sobbed or cussed anytime they barely touched his leg or foot…

The odd angle Oliver's leg was in told them that they should just keep it in that angle until they got some professional assistance to set it straight again. Chances was that they would only cause more damage if they tried to move the joint.

Roy sat behind Oliver and supported him. He felt a shot of guilt rising from the pit of his stomach as Oliver once again let out a small whimper… He should have gone with him on this job, he knew that Oliver wasn't at his top game at the moment. His knee had been bothering him more than it should, again Roy's fault, and his elbow wasn't as strong as it should be. Going on a job solo in that shape wasn't a good idea, and Roy knew he should have gone with him.

A tear escaped Oliver's right eye, and traveled down the same path as another had traveled earlier. Roy couldn't even imagine how bad it must be, he had never seen Oliver like this before! He had seen Oliver, bruised, battered and injured, but he had never seen Oliver admitting pain so easily.

Minutes later someone knocked on the door, "Are you guys in there?"

It was Jonas' voice, so Diggle moved to open the door.

"How bad is…" Jonas stopped short when he saw Oliver's shape leaning against Roy. He could see the way Oliver trembled from time to time, synchronized with the sobs he let out now and then.

Moving fast he squatted down beside Oliver's right leg, he saw the way it bent out. He knew it was a dislocation, but he couldn't tell how bad it was from just the looks of it.

"Great splint…" he commented looking at what might have been a chair earlier the same night. "Oliver, do you hear me?"

Oliver answered with a short nod. He had a hard enough time keeping himself together without speaking…

"This time I'll probably need a team of doctors, I think you need to get to the hospital!"

"I know…" Oliver answered before a low sob escaped from him, "But I can't go to *gasp*I can't wear this!" Oliver motioned lightly towards his outfit.

"Already thought of that…" Jonas answered pulling out an all grey sweatpants, and a light green hoodie. The fact that Oliver agreed on going to the hospital upset him a bit. He didn't know Oliver all that well, but he knew him enough to take this as a warning sign.

They used more than half an hour getting Oliver out of his suit and into the other clothes. Oliver was glad when they eventually was finished dressing him in casual clothes. It had been torture! It was a long time since Oliver had stopped caring about crying or the fact that he was showing he was in pain.

His knee felt like it was on fire, and the look he had gotten of it when they had gotten off his Arrow pants was sickening. It was less than two hours since it had been injured, yet the knee was swollen to double its original size and his leg was pretty much black from mid-thigh to mid leg.

Hopefully all his major blood vessels was intact. He remembered reading somewhere that if the main blood vessels in the knee was damaged, the only solution was amputation. He sure as hell didn't want that!

"I think we should put you in the back of Diggle's car, that's the best place for you to sit. Or we could call an ambulance…"

Oliver looked up at Jonas Hart and gritted his teeth before he spoke, "No ambulances! They will wonder why I'm here…"

"Just what I thought…" Jonas nodded, "I guess you can figure out a cover story on the way over to the hospital… I'll get over there and start early… "

"We will…" Diggle ensured him, cover stories was second nature to them by now.

A gruesome half hour later Oliver was placed in the backseat of Diggle's car, Roy had taken the shotgun seat, but was faced towards him. Diggle was keeping his eyes on the road as they sped towards the hospital, sometimes when Oliver made a noise he would cast a glance in the review mirror to check on him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**And once again thank y'all for the AWESOME comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those whom have read this far!**

**Here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

"We need a gurney here!" Roy yelled as he got out of the car outside the hospital. He was outside almost before Dig had pulled the car to a stop.

A young female medic and a slightly older male medic heard him and rushed over to the car with a gurney.

"What happened?" the woman asked as she placed the gurney beside the car.

"Oliver, he… We played football, and his knee gave out when he was tackled!" Roy didn't have to play concerned, he was concerned!

"It's the middle of the night…" the male nurse said, "why were you playing football in the middle of the night?"

"We used a lot of time getting him to the car!" Diggle shot in, just like they rehearsed. "Our cellphones are dead, so we had no chance to call after an ambulance… Moving him was a difficult job…"

The medics accepted the explanation and stepped around the car to help Oliver over to the gurney.

By now, Oliver had stopped crying and he managed to speak more normally. Still whenever he tried to speak his voice was strained with pain, and it took effort not to start crying again.

"Easy!" Oliver demanded when he felt a two pair of hands grabbing a hold of his shoulders, ready to hoist him out from the backseat.

He could feel the woman nodding her head. "We have to get you out of there, maybe if your friends could help us… They got you in here after all!"

Not much later Oliver was inside the hospital, where he met Dr. Jonas Hart again.

"What have we got here?" he asked, acting as if he didn't know already…

"Oliver Queen, male 29 year old. Severe trauma to his right leg." An intern told him, Oliver couldn't help but think of the character Christina Yang, in Grey's Anatomy.

"Can you tell me what happened, Oliver?"

"I was playing football with some friends, and my knee didn't stand that last tackle…"

Jonas nodded, "Take scans of his knee, we need to get a look of the extent of the injuries."

"To put it in more understandable language… The only things that looks okay inside your knee is your blood vessels. I don't know if you've realized that you have several fractures in your leg bone yet? Good news is; most likely, you'll keep your leg…" Jonas said after putting on the show of medical talk.

"You need surgery, we're prepping a room right now. After the surgery you'll have to wear either a cast or an ilizarov brace, depending on how bad it looks once we open up your knee, for at least four months."

Oliver had a sinking sensation in his stomach as Jonas described the situation. The fact that he hadn't even felt that his leg was fractured in many places told something about the pain his knee caused him.

"During that time you need to stay completely off your leg, not that I think you'll have any desire to put weight on it… After the first four months or so, we can start talking about rehabilitation."

Oliver nodded, as painful as his leg was at the moment he couldn't imagine how he would ever willingly put weight on his right foot.

"Operating room is ready now!" Dr. Dakota Coffer said as she entered the room they were in. "Any wishes about the sugery?" she asked Oliver remembering what he had told her earlier about the way he reacted to narcosis.

"I have to be awake, I get really ill from narcosis!" his voice worked against the pain his leg caused him, he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He also knew it wouldn't help at all…

"I'll let the anesthesiologist know…" she winked at him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I know these two chapters might have been a bit slow reading, and not much action...  
I'm sorry for that!**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! They mean a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surgery-time! **

**I hope you enjoy reading this! **

* * *

He could feel everything they did to his knee, every cut, stitch and adjustment they made. Every time they drilled, sawed and clamped something. He only let out a few involuntary whimpers, the painkillers they had drugged him with was some good stuff, but it really only took the edge off it. He still felt the pounding from the edges of the surgery wound, and the cool sharp pain his knee now provided him with.

He focused on keeping his mouth shut. He focused on being quiet, not screaming at least.

It was a long surgery, he had been warned about it. Right now the surgery was in its sixth hour, and Oliver had an urge to throw up because of the pain, but he kept it down.

Finally blissful unconsciousness washed over him, and he was relieved from most of the feelings that came from his knee area.

Hours later he woke up in a hospital bed. Felicity, Diggle and Roy were by his side.

"You passed out during the surgery…" Roy explained when he saw the confused look on Oliver's face.

"Okay, that explains a lot…" Oliver said, his voice filled with hurt even though he had enough painkillers in his system to sedate a horse.

He looked down at his legs covered under a blanket. He could see the shape of his legs. His left leg was normal, but the shape where his right leg was confused him. With the cover over, it looked like some kind of greenhouse. Round shapes with some inches space between held the blanket up.

Oliver grabbed a corner of the blanket and started to reveal his leg.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Felicity said as she turned around to keep from seeing his leg, "it looks awful!"

Once he saw his leg, he understood what Felicity had meant by awful. His leg was so badly bruised that he had a hard time detecting his skin-color.

Second, it was swollen as hell! He couldn't have guessed where his kneecap should have been in the first place… His leg just looked like a log, or something!

And then there was the ilizarov brace. A metallic brace that surrounded his leg, from near hip to ankle. There was more than two dozen pins sticking into his leg from different angles, holding his knee and leg together and immobilized.

The whole thing looked like some freaky thing from a horror movie, it looked like some sick kind of torture equipment. Thick metal pins piercing his skin, holding his bones in place. It looked as painful as it was…

Oliver decided it was best to pull the blanket back over it, before he got the urge to throw up again…

"Oliver!" Thea's voice caught everyone's attention as she entered the room. It was the first time they had seen her since she had left with Malcom Merlyn. Her voice was worried as she stepped towards her older brother and hugged him softly. Careful not to in any way jostle him.

"What happened?"

"My old knee injury blew up again" Oliver hissed as a bolt of pain burned up his throbbing leg. His voice was strained and his features revealed the pain he was in, "Big time!"

He regretted his words as Thea started to tear up, "I'll be fine!"

"Don't lie!"

"I will!" Oliver almost growled, but was cut off by a lightening bolt courtesy his leg. He shut his eyes and grabbed hold of the bedsides to keep from crying again. "-eventually…"

* * *

**I think I'll let you in on his day-to-day life from next chapter on... How does that sound?  
The problems he might have with daily 'chores'... And last but not least how his leg can surprise him with pain!...**

**A HUGE THANKS to the people whom have reviewed this story so far! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the many great comments so far! I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

**Here's another chapter for you guys!**

* * *

"Today, you get to try out your new crutches!" Jonas cheered as he walked through the door to the room Oliver was placed in. It was the day after the surgery and he was officially out of the worst danger. "What do you think about that?"

Oliver whom had laid awake most of the night, since his leg felt like it was about to explode, wasn't quite as cheerful as Jonas. But he had to admit, getting out of this damn hospital bed would be a change for the better.

"Great… uhm… Can I get some more painkillers, my leg is killing me!" the throbbing he had felt the day before was down right pounding by now. He felt like he was about to turn crazy at any moment!

"You're already at a high level of medication, but I can see what I can do…" Jonas said, looking a bit confused. "By the way… Do you know if you have any deficiencies when it comes to taking up drugs? Because you should be next to knocked out right now…"

Oliver looked at Jonas as if he didn't understand what the man was saying. How should he know?

"On a scale, 1-10, how much of the surgery did you feel?"

"6, maybe 7…" Oliver looked up with a blank expression, why was he asked about this?

"Okay… And do you remember the last time you were being put under, by narcosis…?"

Oliver nodded.

"Other than the 'massive hangover', any other complications?"

"Yeah, I could feel just about every cut and stitch they made. I tried screaming, tried moving, but I was paralyzed! I couldn't move, couldn't let them know that I was in utter pain! How so?"

While Oliver had explained, Jonas had been standing by his bed nodding.

"I think you might be immune to many anesthetic drugs… Well, at least the effect of them…" Jonas answered, "It's not common, but it happens…"

Jonas walked over to the chart hanging by the edge of Oliver's bed, "One more question; Does it work at all? The pain medication?"

Oliver thought it over before he answered, "Yeah… It does take the edge off of it!"

"Well… At least that's a good sign…"

"Yeah…" Oliver nodded as he grimaced at the last shock of pain seared through his leg.

"I'll see what I can do about it, but no promises…" Jonas said before he exited the patient room and headed towards the office area.

A couple of hours later, when Oliver had been given another brand of painkillers that worked a bit better, he was helped out of the bed.

"I bet you've used crutches before…" Jonas said handing him a pair.

"Yeah… A couple of times…" Oliver answered. Truth was he had lost count… He had been injured a couple of times before he got stranded on Lian Yu. His injuries had used to be from either playing football, or partying…

"Great, then I won't have to guide you through it!" Jonas smiled as he watched the young man in front of him place the crutches under his arms and lean on to them. He saw the strained and painful look on Oliver's face as he moved, slowly, but determined…

"Since we're alone right now, I've got to ask you one question!"

Oliver looked up, a tiny bit confused. What could Jonas want to ask him. He nodded as a signal for him to go ahead and ask.

"Your cover story; It was awful! I mean, come on! Football at night!"

"Yeah, I know… But we couldn't use drinking, since I didn't smell of booze. Climbing sounded even more stupid, and Motor Cross was also not a valid story…" Oliver shifted his weight from his right, to his left shoulder, "Besides, we needed a story that involved a pretty bad impact… Hence the tackle… And I thought Dig said they had used a great amount of time helping me from the field over to the car…"

"As you mention it, he did say something like that… But what about falling down the stairs at home?"

"Yeah… I thought he said so… We talked about some kind of stair story, but for the first; I would probably had many other injuries too then. And second; we still have a house phone… We needed a reason why we hadn't called after an ambulance… " Oliver commented before he centered his weight over the crutches and started to take a step. His leg, which at the moment hadn't been too bad due to the new painkiller brand, lit up like a firework. He leaned back on the side of his bed and grabbed hold of the metal frame surrounding his right leg, as if to steady it.

He had barely moved the injured limb, but still in some way he had jostled it enough to cause severe pain.

"Fuck!" he hissed under his breath as his leg cramped up, and his vision threatened to go black.

Before he knew it, Jonas was at his side supporting him. "Do you need anything? We could put you back to bed again…"

Jonas' voice was caring and kind. As he was steadying Oliver, he tried to make eye-contact.

Oliver shook his head, "No, I just wasn't prepared for it… I'm good…"

Good was an extreme exaggeration, he felt like he was about to throw up and his vision kept altering between normal and going black. He could feel how unstable his knee-joint was, it felt like it was free floating inside his skin. The only thing holding it aligned was the monster brace cutting into his leg at every third inch or so…

A few hours later Oliver was discharged and could go home. Diggle, whom had spent the night at the hospital with him helped him maneuver through the corridors towards the parking-lot where the car was. Roy on the other hand had gone back to the factory to see if he could figure out what was blocking the power…

Of course, stubborn as Oliver was, he had refused to be escorted out in a wheelchair… Which would have been a huge improvement.

Oliver's grimace grew deeper and deeper for each step he took, but Diggle knew better than to mention it. He knew Oliver hated to admit having weaknesses, but he couldn't grasp why he had so much against admitting that he was in pain… At least when the pain was as bad as it must be at the moment.

When they finally reached the car, deep pain-lines was etched into Oliver's features. His forehead was dripping with sweat, even though it was only a 50 yard walk…

Oliver ached all the way home. He tried hiding it, but he couldn't find one position that didn't suck… Once again he had been placed in the backseat of Dig's car. It was pretty much the only place where he could even manage to sit.

Even though Diggle drove as slow as he ever had, the small bumps in the road made Oliver cuss out loud. He couldn't remember the last time something had hurt so much and so bad. He remembered the first time he had dislocated his kneecap on Lian Yu… That was bad, but in comparison to this… It was nothing! Or the second time he had pulled his shoulder out of joint… Painful, tear-making, cuss-worthy painful, but against this… Still nothing to really mention…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the super reviews I've gotten this far! **

**I really hope you enjoyed reading...**

* * *

A week had went by since his surgery, and Oliver felt a little tiny bit better. At least enough to make crutch walking a real option for trips more than ten yards… The bruise on his leg had changed both color and shape by now. It had gone from being all black, to being a specter of colors. Even colors you didn't expect to find in a bruise… Like white for example... It wasn't any small wound that had gotten infected or any thing, it was just a patch of his bruise that had become milk-white…

The white patch stood out as a contrast to everything else. It stood as a contrast to the dark colors his bruise consisted of, a contrast to the black sutures that held his surgery-scars closed and it also stood as a contrast to the nightmare-ish metal brace that surrounded it all.

The shape of the bruise was also changed. From having pretty clean edges at mid-thigh and mid-leg, to having graded edges that also stretched over larger areas. The bruise went past the edge of his cut-off sweatpants shorts, and all the way down to his ankle.

Oliver had to admit, it looked pretty sick. And if he hadn't been the one to feel the pain, he would most likely been fascinated by she mere look of it.

The pain had now ebbed a bit. It had sunk from what he would only admit to himself was a 9.5 to a much more manageable 8.7… Getting around the house had become a bit easier when he didn't have to worry about his breathing causing his leg more pain! Now he just had to make movements as fluid as possible and hopping along on the crutches wasn't hell any more…

The only problem there was about getting around on the crutches right now, was that fluid movements didn't belong in his crutch-vocabulary! Even though he was quite skilled, he had a BAD habit of jabbing into things…

He was sitting alone on the couch waiting for either Felicity or Thea to come back home. Thea had come back to check on him when she learned that he'd been injured, and she had insisted to stay until he was well enough to manage on his own…

He sure wished that he would be able to manage completely on his own soon. Not because he wanted Thea to leave, but because he wasn't used to depending on anyone anymore… On the other hand, he loved the fact that Thea was back in town… He had missed his little sister!

The clock hanging on the wall showed 3p.m. which meant that within an hour Felicity would most likely come back from QC… During these first weeks of his recovery, he had taken some time off from his job as the CEO of Queen Consolidated. If there were anything that needed to be looked at, he had someone bring it over to his own house…

Looking down at his exposed leg again he almost cringed as he took in the horror picture his leg was. His leg was still swollen as heck and the sutures seemed to be tugging at the edges of the wounds.

A bolt of pain rammed him as he tried to change his position. His heart started pounding in time with the throbbing of his leg. He bit back a gasp, even though there was no one around to hear it.

The fact that he couldn't move around as he pleased, bothered him. He was bored out of his mind and incredibly close to going nuts if he didn't get out of his house soon…

If one thing was for sure, it was that Oliver Queen wasn't made for being captivated by pain… He simply wasn't made for sitting still more than 5 minutes at the time…

His body leg throbbed violently, but his mind ached for movement…

_Fuck this leg. Fuck pain. Fuck ADHD and the fact that I'm restless! Fuck that I can't move around as I please, and FUCK THIS WHOLE SITUATION! _Oliver thought as he stretched his arm out to reach his phone… If nothing else, then maybe there were some cool games on it… Something to kill some time with…

* * *

**Questions:**

**Anyone else here who thinks Oliver might've got ADHD?**

**Any ADHDers here? ...or is it just me... **

**I really hope you enjoyed! **

**BTW, do you think I should just skip forward a few weeks so that he's a tad more mobile? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yet another chapter!**

* * *

Three weeks after his surgery, he started going out in public again. He was glad Felicity had agreed on joining him whenever he felt like leaving the house. She had been the most wonderful person! She helped him with anything he might have needed help with, she even suggested sometimes that they should find a place to sit down. Of course Oliver himself was too stubborn to say something like 'I need a break now, can we find a place to rest?'

Right now they were walking down main street, looking for a pair of suit pants that would fit around Oliver's brace… There was going to be a gala for the three biggest companies in Starling City. Since QC was one of them, and Oliver was the CEO again, he had to be there… And therefore he needed a new pair of pants for his suit, since none of those he already had would fit around his huge brace.

He felt a bit stupid every time he went in to a brand-store dressed the way he was. His shirt was okay… It was a simple all green shirt, from a rather nice brand… His jeans on the other hand, was bought at a Walmart… He hadn't managed to find a pair that fit any other place! Plus yeah… It was about five sizes too big…

Hobbling alongside Felicity, his eyes tightened at every step he took. They had been on the pant mission for more than two hours already, and his leg had started pounding immensely within the first fifteen minutes. Now it basically felt like somebody was hitting the side of his knee with a big sledge hammer…

He could feel how Felicity's eyes tracked his features. Some part of him hoped that she would get how bad his leg hurt, the other part of him wished he could cover it well enough for her to miss out on it.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mind off his leg for a second, sometimes it worked… But no! His leg claimed his full attention!

"These shoes are killing me!" Felicity said as she suddenly stopped, "Can we please find a bench so I can rest my feet a while?"

Oliver knew what she really meant. He also noted that she was wearing her favorite heels, the pair that she felt most comfortable with… Her feet had nothing to do with the break!

"Yeah, sure!" Oliver smiled at her, he really looked forward to a small break.

"There's a bench right around the corner…" he then said, nodding in the direction of the bench.

"Sounds great!" Felicity smiled back up at him.

Oliver let out a painful groan as he lowered himself down to the bench. His knee was shooting burning-white lightning bolts of pain through his nerve system. The painkillers he had taken earlier had helped a bit, but they were wearing off now… So he was left with a severely painful leg.

He was thankful that Felicity helped him settle his leg onto the seat of the bench, to keep it elevated whenever he could.

_Thanks!_ He mouthed her as she settled down on the other side of the bench, leaving enough room for his leg to be stretched out in front of him.

_No problem... _she whispered back at him, she knew that his leg had been bothering him for a while now. She had grown used to the tell-tale signs, like; the way his shoulders started to tense up, the way his eyes squinted and the lines in his face etched deeper into his features… The way his breath suddenly caught, or the way he lingered every time they stood still.

She felt guilty for dragging him along on this mission to find a fitting pair of pants, but he had to have at least one pair… Like he had said it himself, 'I can't wear oversized jeans to a gala party…'

Looking over at Oliver she saw his shoulders starting to relax as he closed his eyes an settled back against the wall. His furrowed brows loosened up a bit, but his lips were still held in a tight line…

As the minutes passed, his leg throbbed less and less… Twenty minutes later it had morphed into a dull ache that was about a million times better than the stabbing pains he had felt earlier.

Smiling he looked over at Felicity sitting across the bench. Her perfect hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and her lips covered with a lipstick that fit her colors perfectly. She just looked so kissable!

But he couldn't put her in danger that way… Anyone who knew him and his secret identity could use her to get to him. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take on her behalf!

She noticed that he was looking at her, and turned to look back at him. Her smile made his heart skip a beat the way it always did when she smiled at him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Thank you for the feedback this far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ever had one of those times when you can't help but writing...? I think I'm experiencing that now!**

* * *

His new suit fit perfectly after Felicity had taken it in a few inches around the left leg. He was standing in front of a mirror in the hallway of his house.

"You look nice!" he turned his head just in time to see Felicity enter the hallway.

"I feel kind of misplaced with that thing on my leg… But the job you did with the pants was amazing!"

"I took a sewing class while I was in high school… It's pretty easy…" Felicity brushed away…

Oliver smiled, he loved the way Felicity always tried to make her talents seem less spectacular, in a way it was kind of cute.

"By the way…" Oliver said as he grabbed his crutches and moved across the hall to his bedroom, and hinted for Felicity to follow his lead.

"I thought you might like this!" he continued when he picked up a nicely wrapped gift box and handed it to Felicity.

ARROW

"Oliver, it's BEAUTIFUL!" Felicity said as she held up the dress that had been inside of the box. It was a tight fitting, dark grey cocktail dress with lace details. She loved the dress. "Why?"

"I thought about asking you to be my date tonight…" Oliver answered, smiling nervously. "Would you?"

"I'd love to!" Oliver let out a small grunt of pain as Felicity threw herself at him. "Oh… I'm sooo, sooo sorry! Did I hurt you!?"

"Nah… It's good!" Oliver lied, it hadn't been too bad, but still… It did hurt. "Go put on the dress! I want to see you in it!" he finished with a smile.

ARROW

When Felicity stepped back in to his room she was dressed up in the new dress. Oliver's heart fluttered as she made a runway turn in front of him, showing off how beautifully the dress hugged her curves.

"How do I look?" she asked as she took a step closer to him.

"Perfect!" he couldn't think of any other word to describe her right now. "You look perfect!"

Felicity's face lit up at the compliment. She grinned from ear to ear and gave Oliver a brief peck on the cheek. Then she stood back up and blushed.

Oliver grabbed her by the hand and carefully pulled her down beside him, before he returned the favor.

ARROW

Neither of them knew quite how it happened, but five minutes later Diggle walked in and interrupted their kissing session.

"Err… We need to get going unless you guys would like to be late for the party…" Diggle was clearly a bit distressed by walking in on his friends making out on the bedside, because he left the room without another word.

Both Felicity and Oliver blushed with embarrassment as they realized how it must have looked like to Diggle.

Then they grabbed their stuff and headed out towards the car. Neither of them could keep from smiling at each other.

When they finally got to the car, they found Diggle behind the wheel already. He tried keeping his eyes front and worked hard not to start grinning like a fool.

"I KNEW you two eventually would start dating!" Diggle said when he finally turned his head to look at them. A broad smile stretched across his face.

ARROW

"Welcome to Mr. Queen, and Miss Smoak I assume!" the host, Richard Spike, welcomed them as he walked over to them.

"I can't believe we're the only ones here below the age of 50! I'm so glad you could make it!" he said in a lower voice once he got closer to them.

"Hello!" Oliver smiled at his old friend. They had grown up as buddies, the same way as he and Tommy had. "Felicity, this is Ricky! Richard Spike…"

"Pleasure to meet you!" Richard said as shook her hand, "I hope you're keeping an eye on my clumsy buddy here…"

"Thank you! Pleasure to meet you too!" Felicity smiled, "And yeah… I try my best at keeping him safe!" she added with another smile.

"Soo…How is your leg holding up?" Richard asked and looked in the direction of Oliver's legs.

"Well, I think it's heading in the right direction, Ricky…" Oliver answered as he shifted his weight on the crutches.

"Is it bad, or…?"

"I can't put weight on it for another three months yet…" he tried to smile, but it came out more like a frown… "It sucks…"

"I bet it does… Honestly, I can't imagine you taking things easy for such a long time! How the hell did you manage to wreck it that bad?" Ricky asked looking rather confused.

"Hah, no! Me neither... I hurt my knees a couple of times when I was lost on that island…" Oliver explained, "About a month ago I was playing a game of football with some friends and my knee gave out completely after one of the others tackled me…"

"Ouch!" Ricky emphasized. "What kind of injuries did you get!?"

"Tore practically everything that could be torn…"

"And a lot of fractures to the bones in your leg!" Felicity shot in after she figured Oliver would down-size his problem once again…

"MEGA OUCH!" Ricky exclaimed and looked at Oliver part in disbelief, part awe, "And you consider yourself well enough to attend to this?"

"Come on, let's find you a place to sit down! It can't be healthy for you to stand around like this!" he then said to the pair of them. Before he started leading them towards the back of the building.

* * *

**Thanks for the great feedback I've gotten! It means a lot! **

**I hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's give Oliver some time off from the hurt, shouldn't we?**

* * *

"Looks like we soon can switch to cast or a regular immobilization brace in a week or so… You would of course have to get some pins set too…" Jonas studied the X-rays he had placed at the light-box.

That caught Oliver's attention, "Really?"

"Yeah! The fractures are healed enough to stay aligned without the external fixators. Pins should be enough to keep it aligned properly with a cast or an immobilization brace… But you won't be able to move your leg any more than what you can at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah…" there was a question Oliver was anxious to know the answer to, "Does that mean that I'll be able to wear normal pants again?"

Jonas gave a short laugh, most of his normal patients would worry about the pain, or the healing process… Oliver knew things took the time they did, and hurt any way… He just wanted to feel a bit more normal at the end of the day.

"Yeah! And both options looks less like horror movie props!"

"Thank God!" Oliver exclaimed in joy, "This thing looks bad enough to make grown men get nightmares!"

"Yeah… It kind of does…" Jonas had to agree… The ilizarov frame looked horribly painful at best! He wouldn't even start imagining how it really was!

"Do you want me to set a date for the surgery to remove the brace now, or would you like some more time with it?" Jonas liked the friendly joking tone he could have with Oliver, none of the patients he usually had would like that.

"The sooner I can wear jeans that fit, the better!" Oliver smiled and settled back in the examination bed once again. For the first time in more than a month he was excited about the way his leg was heading. So what if it hurt like hell at every time of the day, at least it WAS HEALING!

ARROW

The first thing Oliver did when he hobbled out of the hospital's front door was to pick up his phone. This was exciting news and there was one person he wanted to let know before everyone else; his beautiful Felicity!

"Hello!" Felicity's sweet voice spoke from the other side of the line.

"Hey! It's me… Oliver…" Oliver beamed right after Felicity had answered her phone.

"You're in a good mood!" Felicity smiled as she took in the sheer optimism that laced Oliver's voice. "How did the appointment with Jonas go?"

"GREAT!" the tone in his voice was pure happiness, "I can switch to an other kind of brace, or a cast, soon!"

"That's SUPER!" Felicity couldn't help but smiling, she knew how much the steel trap around his leg had brought him down, "You know what I think!?"

"Yeah! I know!" Oliver paused a beat, "what are you thinking?"

"I think…" Felicity said with a flirting tone, "we should go out and celebrate this!"

"Sounds like a date!" Oliver smiled, his relationship with Felicity had really sped up since the night of the party.

"By the way… Do you know what?" Oliver said supporting a cute mischievous grin.

"What?"

"I love you!" he couldn't even start to describe how good and right it felt to say that to Felicity. Every time he said it, butterflies in his tummy started to flutter and a rush of joy washed over him! He had never felt it quite like this before!

"Awww… I love you too!" Oliver could practically hear how Felicity's cheeks blushed. He could almost see her putting her hand before her lips as she smiled at the words. Oliver really loved this girl with all his heart, and hoped that she did too!

* * *

**I just felt like I had to be a bit kind to him for once... **

**I hope you enjoyed this! **

**(Probably more whump, right around the corner...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This turned out to be quite a short chapter... **

* * *

"Your new brace consists of two parts. The inner one, which you'll have to wear at all times. It is water-proof and is meant to be hidden under your clothes. The inner brace has four different settings. Loose, straight, 45 degree and 90 degree angle… You'll be wearing it in a straight locked position."

Oliver nodded and looked down at the much more pleasant looking brace that they had placed him in after the surgery.

"Okay…"

"The other part of the brace, the outer one, is mostly for when you're well enough to start moving the joint. It has a ROM –RangeOfMotion- function. Which will allow us to let you bend your knee within what we see as safe zone. The outer brace can also be locked at any position, not just straight, 45 and 90 degree angles."

Oliver found this quite boring, but then again… He might have use of this information.

ARROW

His knee wasn't painful as he laid in the hospital bed, it was just sore… Like if he had run 25 miles as fast as he possibly could without any previous training. Yep, he knew what that felt like the day after… It was his definition of sore!

The bad thing about the surgery was that he had to stay at the hospital for about 48 hours afterwards. Just to be safe, and for what some of the doctors described as pain treatment… Fact was, it didn't really work for him. It didn't matter how much painkillers they tried to prop in to him, it didn't really work all that well…

The thing about narcosis making him nauseas was an old thing. His genes just was like that, but the part about painkillers not doing the job for him was no more than three and a half years. It was due to a drug he had been injected with during his time in China, before his time in Russia and certainly before Iraq…

It was meant to make him unable to feel pain that was just 'scratches' compared to serious injuries, but it had only resulted in pain relievers being ineffective on him. What a great job someone had done there!

ARROW

"How are you feeling, Oliver?" Diggle asked as he and Felicity entered the room.

Oliver accepted the hug Felicity gave him, before he got around to answering Dig's question.

"Better than I felt the last time!" Oliver told them, "But they still say I have to stay here for 48 hours…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter for you! **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Oliver woke up as his knee pounded against his skin. It was only the fifth time tonight, and it was soon morning. As many other times he had woken up like this, he felt sick.

He avoided moving and kept staring up at the ceiling. He knew he most likely would either scream or start crying if he moved.

He would do his best to avoid that, since this was the first time he and Felicity shared bed. He didn't want to startle her by screaming…

He clutched his hands into fists, and gritted his teeth. It was 5:30 a.m. and the only thing he really wished for was to sleep just an hour more, maybe an hour and a half…

Truth be told he hadn't slept well since his knee gave out, or well… He hadn't really slept well since before the island…

ARROW

The clock on the wall kept ticking -Tick Tock, Tick Tock-. The time passed slowly as he laid there waiting for either sleep or morning to come…

There was one thing he could be grateful for though… Felicity was a calm sleeper, and she hadn't moved an inch since they went to bed last night… That was almost six hours ago by now.

Oliver cast a glance around the room, the sun had started lighting up the room from where it started to creep past the blinds… Thanks to his sister's decision about buying red curtains, his room got a red glow as the sunbeams bounced off them.

Suppressing a laugh he couldn't help but think that his room could have been on 'Red-light district' in Amsterdam… He remembered Tommy talking about them 'having to take a trip to Amsterdam'. They never did though…

arrow

An hour later Felicity started opening her eyes. She smiled at him as she saw that he was propped up on his side, looking at her.

"Good morning sunshine!" Oliver cheered before he leaned in and planted a kiss on her left cheek.

"Good morning!" Felicity smiled back at him. Still a bit drowsy and not quite awake.

"Have you been awake for a long time?" She studied Oliver's features while she asked.

"A while…" he smiled back at her and put his arms behind his head and leaned heavier on to the headboard of the bed. "But I can't complain, I've had the pleasure of looking at you while you sleep!"

Oliver could feel how wrong that last sentence sounded, almost before it had left his mouth… But he had no chance of stopping it…

Taken aback by himself he stared out into the room for a brief moment before he managed to utter a word.

"Sorry, that totally sounded waaay more creepy than it was meant! What I meant to say was that… You're beautiful when you sleep… Why does EVERYTHING I say sound wrong right now?"

As he looked down at Felicity he saw that she now had a smug grin on her lips as she studied his face.

"It DOES happen to you too…" she confirmed before she carefully scrambled up next to Oliver and placed a soft kiss on his right shoulder…

Oliver could feel something tingling in his chest as Felicity drew back and looked at him. Her eyes fixed on his.

"I love you…" He wasn't sure he had said the words out loud, it wasn't the first time he had uttered those exact words to Felicity, but it felt just as good every time.

He could see the reaction in her eyes as she understood the meaning of the words, he could see how her face once again lit up as she grinned towards him.

She leaned closer to him, -which made the mattress cave a bit under her knees, just enough to slightly jostle Oliver's right leg… But right now he managed to ignore it… This felt so much better!-.

"And I love you…" she said when their lips were about four inches apart from each other.

Oliver could feel as his blood rushed in his chest. He could feel how his cheeks went bright red, and how his skin felt like it was longing for Felicity's touch.

Even a simple touch on the back of his shoulder sent good shivers along his spine, and he got goose bumps. -Not the unpleasant scary kind, far from it… It was the good kind, the kind you got when you heard a really beautiful song, or when you got something that was just so… GOOD!-

His hands traced her sides, and he went on to lingering his hands where her waist curved over to her hips. Right at the sweet-spot where the waist ends and the hips begins.

Oliver smiled when he saw goose bumps forming on Felicity's tummy, he loved the fact that he could have that effect on her, in the same way that she had that effect on him.

He couldn't wait to get better… To be able to do more than just touching, caressing… But for now, this was more than enough!

* * *

**I don't know 'bout you, but I really needed to write this... **

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this... **


End file.
